OP Status Effect Idea Forum
Hiya! This is the OP Status Effect Idea Forum. Not to be confused with the Status Effect Idea Forum. Here, you get to basically show off your creativity and create the most overly game changing status effects! They can be very OP or just OP, but if they’re too bland, they will be purged and taken to the Status Effect Idea forum. There are barely any rules, but just create very intense status effects! SP can’t hear about this! True Shield (WDLegendary) Description : Similar to shield, however... it cannot be bypassed by pierce, monster cannot be tortured or controlled for as long as the shield is up, and NER does not effect this status effect. Furthermore, any form of instant death will take away the entirety of the monsters HP, including the true shield. This means that a monster with 90k total HP and 45k true shield points, when effected by any instant death, would be left on 45k health. Any "True shield" status effect gives 200% of the monsters HP in shield points (E.G : A 90k HP wyrmlad would gain 180k shield points when effected by the true shield debuff). Why It's OP : The shield must be destroyed with raw damage, and there's no going around it, contrary to the usual shield buff. Plus, with Eisul, when a move like abyss bottom is used, all of the monsters would not be effected except eisul, who would still not be controlled and have the true shield, but would be trait disabled and lose the mega taunt. Rune Reverser (Mythical) Description: Runes effect is inverted (Ex: A level 5 life rune would reduce max life by 52%) (1 turn). Why it’s OP: Pretty self explanatory. RIP monsters with 3 lvl 10 team runes. Paralyzing Toxin (Mythical) Description: -30% speed, stamina, and damage first turn. -50% speed, stamina, and damage second turn. -100% speed, stamina, and damage third turn. Why it’s OP: No NER? Enjoy having your monster be unable to have a turn for the rest of the battle! Have Madam Fusion to pass a turn to your ally? Too bad, no stamina. Have a zero stamina attack? Too bad, total damage reduction. Basically curse but it puts the enemy out of battle in a different way. Third Eye Open (Mythical) Description: You know your enemy’s every move, past, present, and future. Gain a turn before every enemy turn + evasion (3 Turns). Why it’s OP: Basically anticipation but for the entire enemy team, in addition to preventing any damage when they finally get to attack. Infatuation (Suchae34g) Description : If opponents are being affected by it, you can control them manually. Why it is OP : Like what the description said, you can actually control them like you control your monsters, and they will get hit if the skill targets on your monsters, and vice versa. Invisibilty (Suchae34g) Description : Monsters who got this effect will be invisible to enemies. This makes monsters can't target them, even if they have Pierce or Mega Pierce (last for 2 turns) What make it OP : It is basically the opposite of Baby Reversion, but you can have a turn to actually do something, and you won't be affected by anything. Mega Pierce (Epikart) Description: The monster's attacks will act as intended against any monster, ignoring every defensive effect and immunity, including everything Pierce ignores, effect immunities such as Control Immunity, Hardened, and all of its variations. Why It's OP: The only thing preventing the game from being defined 100% by the faster denier is immunities and defensive effects preventing all teams from being affected entirely by AoE denials. If there was a version of Pierce that broke through any possible immunity as well as Taunt, Area Dodge, and the like, all that would matter would be who's denier was faster. Mega Curse (Anonymous User) Description: Lasts 3 turns. Removes 30% health and stamina first turn, then 40%, finally 60%. What makes this OP: Cannot be removed through NER. Only regeneration or shield can counter it. Wither Effect (Timeless3) Description: Lasts 3 turns. Removes 20% health and adds a +1 cool down to all moves when it is taken into effect. What makes this OP: Adds a cool down to all moves EVEN moves with 0 cooldowns and stamina And can’t be removed by NER. Blessing (Shadow) Description: Basically the opposite of Curse, as well as also giving 0.5 damage taken. Heals by 40% and regens 40% of stamina first turn, 20% second, 10% of the third turn What makes this OP: Idk. It heals by a ton, regens stamina, and protects from damage and seems like it would be pretty strong. Virus (Pro Master666) Description: Negative Effect Protection. Deals low magic dmg each turn.(15% of health for 4 turns) What makes this OP: It can’t be NERd, protects your negative effects, and unlike NER, it actually lasts the full amount of turns. It also deals 60% of dmg over the course of 4 turns and yet again, can’t be NERd. Basically a way more OP NER. Isolation (Mushroom Man From Discord) Description: Lasts for 10 turns. Deals 20 Dark Damage and halves the opponent‘s stamina cost, trait disables, and moves from the opponent costs 5 more stamina. Also, this effect makes every move have 3 CD. What make this OP: This effect lasts for a long time, denies every 0 CD move in the game, and well do I need to say more? UltraFreeze/UltraIgnite (44nitrogenic44) Description Freeze: Enemy is unable to attack for three turns: gets 5% life depleted every turn and receives all attacks. Description Ignite: Enemy suffers half current life loss that cant be NER'd and a PER for 1 turn. What makes this OP: Three turn stun with 15% and guard down, without NER it is gg for the monster. 50% life in one turn with NER will weaken the enemy. Crippled (Shadow) This effect decreases the life, speed, and health stat of a monster by 30% of the maximum stat, and lasts for 4 turns What makes it OP: 30% speed or life is a huge difference. Removing 30% of life could easily kill a monster, 30% Speed can be the difference between you going first and winning or them denying your team. Immortality (44nitrogenic44) Description: Renders the ally Unkillable, won't take damage below 25% Max life and can't be PER. Also grants Immunity to control. Why it is OP: Your monster can make a comeback even if it is on it's own. This is basically self explanatory. Mega Anticipation Description: Gain an extra turn every time your opponent makes a move besides from recharging. Why it is OP: This can basically force your opponent to do nothing if it’s on a decent monster. Volt got superkilled.Category:Idea Forums